reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pirates of Jamaica: Dead Man's Chest
''The Pirates of Jamaica: Dead Man's Chest ''is the second film of the series "''The Pirates of Jamaica''". Plot Fate Intervenes It is a year since the events of The Pirates of Jamaica: The Curse of the Black Pearl, and it is the wedding day of Salty (Jason Alexander) and Rose (Bernadette Peters). However, the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander) in Port Royal disrupts proceedings, as both Salty and Rose are arrested on the charge of setting free enemies of the crown: Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Captain Zephyr (voiced by Ashton Kutcher), whom Beckett also wishes to track down. Jack and Zephyr has their own set of troubles to worry about, however. A debt Zephyr made with Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) to raise the Black Pearl from the depths of the ocean thirteen years ago is set to be paid, and Zephyr does not wish to bind Jack to a lifetime of servitude as part of Jones' crew. Instead, they set out to locate the Dead Man's Chest and the key that opens it, in order to gain control over Jones themselves. Jack and Zephyr escape from a Turkish prison with a drawing of the key, and sets off to track it down. Meanwhile, Cutler Beckett strikes a deal with Rose, wishing for her to obtain Jack Sparrow and Zephyr's compasses in exchange for a full pardon. Rose remains dubious, but is left with no other choice. The Search for Jack Sparrow and Captain Zephyr By this point, Jack and Zephyr have begun their voyage, though is unable to discern any resolute course from his compass. Zephyr descends to the lower deck to search for more rum, where he encounters William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner (Stellan Skarsgård). Turner had chosen to serve Davy Jones after being sent to the bottom of the ocean by Colin Bellward—as a cursed man, unable to die. He warns Zephyr that Jack's time is up, and that Jones has released the Kraken to bring Jack in. Before departing, Bootstrap marks Jack with the Black Spot, a sign that the Kraken is coming for him. Terrified, Zephyr orders Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin R. McNally) to head for land—any land—to avoid this terrible beast. In the confusion, Jack the monkey knocks Zephyr's hat into the sea, where it is carried far from its owner. It ends up in the hands of two fishermen, whose ship is suddenly dragged under the water by an unseen creature…the Kraken has been unleashed. In the prisons at Fort Charles, Rose informs Salty of her plan to track down Jack, but Queen Emily Rose (Jane Krakowski) does not trust Rose to free both herself and Salty. As Rose begins her search in Tortuga, Emily procures passage back to England for she and her son-in-law. Rose's search ends on Isla de Pelegostos, where the Black Pearl has been beached. As she explores the nearby tropical forest, Rose is captured by the native Pelegostos, and taken to a mountaintop village. There, she finds Jack acting as chief of the tribe, and though Sparrow does nothing to help Rose in her predicament, he does whisper, "Save me!" before Rose is taken away. Back in Port Royal, Queen Rose releases Salty and makes for a rendezvous with Captain Hawkins, only to find Beckett's henchman, Mercer (David Schofield), waiting for her. Salty, however, uses Mercer's appearance as a diversion, escaping back to Fort Charles, where he confronts Lord Beckett at the end of a pistol. Beckett makes a deal with him, giving him the Letters of Marque in exchange for Jack and Zephyr's compasses. He leaves, and stows away, disguised as a sailor boy, aboard the Edinburgh Trader. Cannibal Island Meanwhile, another prison break has recently occured, and now Philip Swift (Sam Clifton) and Twilight (Robbie Kay) are making their way to Pelegosto Island along with the Prison Dog. They reach land, and set about preparing to take the Pearl as their own. Elsewhere on the island, Rose is being held inside one of two bone cages suspended over a ravine, along with the surviving crew of the Pearl. Gibbs informs him that the Pelegostos believe Jack and Zephyr are gods in human and skeleton form, and intend to free their divine spirits by roasting and eating their "fleshy and bone-ish prisons". The crew attempts to swing their cages across the chasm to climb up the other side. However, Leech spurs his crewers on to compete with Rose and the others, and in their haste, tumble from the side of the cliff and plummet into the ravine. This draws the attention of a sentry, who runs to warn the villagers. The sentry inadvertantly buys Jack and Zephyr some time, as their arrival coincides with the Pelegostos' attempt to roast Zephyr alive while Jack is thrown into the bone cage with Rose and the others. Zephyr escapes while the villagers race to kill their prisoners, but meets further resistance as he makes his way through the village. Swept Away After winding up at a cannibal's dam, Jack, Gibbs and Rose are confronted by the tribe. They try to run over the dam using the bone cage, but it is not a "load bearing structure". It breaks under the bone cage's weight and the rush of water washes everyone on the island, including the tribe, to the Black Pearl below the cliffs. Race to the Pearl As Jack and the crew are swept through the jungle, still trapped inside their cage, Zephyr falls into a ravine, though his fall is broken by the pole he is tied to, and a series of wooden bridges. The crew makes it back to the Pearl just as Philip and Twilight, recently escaped from jail with help from the Prison Dog, are attempting to commandeer the ship. Zephyr himself arrives, pursued by the entire Pelegostos tribe, though manages to board the ship before they can catch him. Instead, their attention is drawn by the dog, who runs off into the jungle, chased by the natives. A Touch of Destiny Once back on the water, Rose reveals she requires Jack and Zephyr's compass, though Zephyr brushes her off, instead ordering Gibbs to head upriver. He then proceeds to explain, using Rose's naivety concerning Davy Jones, that the key Jack is looking for will enable Rose to rescue Salty. Salty himself has departed Port Royal onboard the Edinburgh Trader, and begins to arouse the crew's superstitions when they come to believe his admiral outfit belongs to the spirit of a vengeful man. By now, the Pearl's crew has taken to the longboats and heads up the Cantano River into Cycress Forest, for a meeting with the mermaid, Syrena. There, Syrena senses a "touch of destiny" about Zephyr, and tells the tale of Davy Jones to her audience. She reveals that Jones, once in love, tried to spare himself the heartbreak of losing his love for the godess Calypso by cutting out his own heart, and locking it away in a chest. She also informs Rose that Jones keeps the key about his person at all times, and offers Zephyr a jar of dirt, explaining that, as Jones is unable to set foot on land for another decade, Jack should keep land about him for protection. Syrena then divines the location of the Flying Dutchman, for which the Pearl sets sail. ''The Flying Dutchman''/Bargain with Jones Rose volunteers to head over to what she believes is the Dutchman and negotiate for Jack's soul. However, she is unaware that the wrecked ship she boards is not Jones' ship, which bursts out of the water in front of her as Rose explores the vessel. She is surrounded by Jones' crewmen, who have served for so long on the Dutchman that various sea creatures have been assimilated into their bodies. Rose is knocked out and lined up with the survivors of the wreck. Davy Jones reveals himself, proposing a deal with any who would rather serve aboard his ship than face their final judgement in death. One man refuses, and is killed and thrown overboard, while others are forced to agree. Jones realizes Rose is neither dead nor dying, and demands to know her purpose. Rose reveals that Jack Sparrow and Zephyr sent her to settle their debt, and Jones uses his supernatural power to bring himself, along with his crew, aboard the Black Pearl to confront Sparrow and Zephyr himself. Zephyr tries to tell Jones that Jack was only Captain for 2 years until Bellward's mutiny, but Jones refuses to accept that and reminds him he has introduced himself as Captain Jack Sparrow for all these years. Jack negotiates with Davy Jones, and he and Zephyr are given only three days to find one hundred souls to serve Jones—the first being Rose herself, still aboard the Dutchman. Jones removes the Black Spot, and Zephyr immediately heads for Tortuga to help Jack harvest the souls. Tortuga Salty is also on hois way to Tortuga, after again using the Edinburgh crew's superstitions against them. He makes them believe the spirit is asking them to go to Tortuga, and writes the name in oil on the ship's deck, setting it alight to get their attention. In the Faithful Bride tavern, Gibbs begins recruiting sailors to sail aboard the Pearl—and ultimately be handed over to Jones—though manages only to recruit seven. The eighth reveals himself as James Norrington, former Commodore, having been disgraced after piloting his ship into a hurricane while pursuing Jack, Zephyr and the Black Pearl. He starts a bar brawl after attempting to shoot Jack, which is joined by Salty as Jack, Zephyr and their crew sneak out. Salty knocks Norrington unconscious before he can do any more damage, and he is thrown into the pigsty. Mercer watches these proceedings, and later offers Norrington a deal on behalf of Lord Beckett. Night of the Dutchman Meanwhile, aboard the Flying Dutchman, Bootstrap Bill is reunited with his long-lost daughter after Jimmy Legs orders "Mr. Turner" to secure the mast tackle. Rose attempts the procedure, and when Bill encounters his daughter-in-law, lets go of the line, causing Rose to drop a hoisted cannon into the deck. For his apparent mistake, Jimmy Legs prepares to whip Rose, but Bootstrap intervenes, revealing to Davy Jones that he is the girl's father-in-law. Cruelly, Jones forces Bootstrap to whip his own daughter-in-law, though Bootstrap insists it was an act of compassion compared to the severe lashing Jimmy Legs would have inflicted. Back in Port Royal, Beckett meets with a manacled Governor Swann and informs him that Salty has been sighted by Mercer in the company of Sparrow and "other fugitives from justice". He convinces an extremely reluctant Swann to relinquish his authority to him, in order to assure Salty's safety. On the Flying Dutchman, Rose meets her father-in-law, and they both play Davy Jones at Liar's dice in an attempt to win the key. They lose, but Rose later steals it and rows to a ship. Davy Jones realises this means that Jack and Zephyr are after his heart. He catches the ship Rose is on and summons the Kraken. The Kraken destroys the ship and kills all aboard, (except for Rose, who escapes), while Davy Jones sets sail for the island the heart is buried on. Isla Cruces Both crews arrive at the island at much the same time, although Davy Jones sends his sailors to retrieve the chest as he cannot set foot on land for decade after decade until Jack sends him the one hundred souls. Jack, Zephyr, Norrington and Salty use the compass to find the chest. Rose appears and is reunited with Zephyr. They embrace and Rose kisses him. There is a shot where Jack and Norrington look on, and they are obviously vexed. The chest precipitates a four-way duel between Jack, Zephyr, Rose, and Norrington for possession of it. As they are occupied, Davy Jones's crew arrives and attack Ragetti and Pintel who have taken the chest while Jack, Rose, Zephyr, and Norrington fight each other. Salty chases both Philip and Twilight, eventually fleeing and fighting with them as Davy Jones' crew catches up with the chest they were carrying. They manage to fight them as Jack and Zephyr manage to get away from Rose and Norrington. Zephyr opens the dropped chest, taking Davy Jones' heart and closing it again. He puts it in the jar of dirt he brought with him when he runs and makes it back to the longboat. Eventually, while Jack is distracted, Norrington sees both the chest and the jar of dirt in the longboat. He makes the "brave" gesture of taking the chest and running with it to draw Davy Jones' crew away from the others to help them make their escape not telling them that he has already taken the heart from the jar. Zephyr, still thinking that he has the heart, agrees and the others flee. Norrington is cornered by Davy Jones' crew, but plays the coward and drops the chest to run away while they laugh. Attack the Krak Escaping the island, the Pearl is finally caught by the Kraken. After a vicious struggle, the jar holding the dirt is broken and emptied revealing that the heart is no longer in it. Zephyr frantically searches what is left (frantically exclaiming, "Where's the thump-thump?!") as the crew prepares to defend the ship from the Kraken. During the battle, Rose catches sight of Jack rowing away from the boat, calling him a coward. Later on, as Jack is rowing away from the embattled ship, he is shown looking at his compass before deciding whether or not to go back and help. Zephyr and the rest of the crew have managed to put together a trap to help defend the ship and it is during that final battle against the Kraken that Rose runs into Jack who has returned. He fires a shot into the trap of gunpowder that drives the Kraken away for the moment, but it is enough to buy the crew time to escape. He gives the painful order to abandon ship. Two Captains go down with their ship However, Rose realises the Kraken is specifically after Jack and Zephyr. She kisses him passionately, and as she does, Salty (who is climbing down the ship to the wooden "lifeboat") witnesses the kiss but says nothing, although he is clearly hurt. Rose uses the opportunity to chain Jack and Zephyr to the mast as the rest of the crew escape from the ship. This references an earlier scene in which both Rose and Zephyr told the other that one day their curiosity would get the better of them, and that they would change their ways, if only for a short period. Jack has seemingly decided to show his good side by returning to help at the risk of his own life, while Rose for once throws her own sense of honour and decency to the wind, both by kissing Jack, and by chaining him to the mast to save herself. In the end though, she truly seems sad at the idea despite her telling Jack that it's the only way to save them, and that she's not sorry. There are also two specific scenes where the voodoo compass wavers towards Jack while under the influence of Elizabeth, insinuating some ulterior feelings on her part. She tells everybody in the lifeboat they escape in that Zephyr has "elected" to remain aboard with Jack and go down with their ship and they sail away from the Black Pearl. Zephyr manages to help Jack slip out of his shackles just as the Kraken appears on all sides of the ship, trapping them. Jack and Zephyr grab a sword and the last we see of them, they are smiling and saying, "Hello, beastie," and attacking the Kraken as the monster destroys the Black Pearl and drags her underwater to her grave. Davy Jones sees this and proclaims Zephyr's debt fulfilled. However, he then realises that something is not right and asks to see the "chest" (which used to contain his heart). After realizing his heart has been stolen and believing Jack had it when the Kraken killed him, he looks up into the sky and shouts, "Damn you, Jack Sparrow!" The Heart and a New Captain Norrington is found by ships from the East India Trading Company and is taken to Port Royal. There, he reappears and reports to Beckett with the Letters of Marque. To Beckett's surprise, Norrington does not deliver Sparrow's magical compass as Beckett hoped, but another, more powerful item, the heart of Davy Jones. The Pearl's survivors revisit Syrena where they drink a toast to Jack and Captain Zephyr, during which time Salty is still distrustful of Rose following the kiss he witnessed. Twilight tries to comfort her, mistaking her guilt for sadness, by promising that if anything could be done to save Jack that he would do it. Syrena interrupts Twilight before he can finish and questions how far he or the rest of the crew would truly be willing to go to save Captain Jack and Zephyr. Twilight, Rose, and the crew unanimously agree to travel to the World's End to save Jack and Zephyr. A now cheerful Syrena explains that they will need a captain who knows those waters. Just as she finishes these words, footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Everyone gathers around to see discover, to their surprise, that it is none other than the formerly Captain of the Jolly Mon, Anamaria who exclaims, "So tell me, what's become of the Pearl?" before biting into a red apple, free of the curse that had plagued her once before. Characters Main *Johnny Depp .... Jack Sparrow *Ashton Kutcher .... Zephyr *Jason Alexander .... Salty *Bernadette Peters .... Rose *Jack Davenport .... Norrington *Bill Nighy .... Davy Jones *Leigh Allyn Baker .... Queen Emily Rose *Stellan Skarsgård .... Bootstrap Bill *Tom Hollander .... Cutler Beckett *Astrid Bergs-Frisbey .... Syrena Motley crew *Robert Kay .... Twilight *Kevin McNally .... Joshamee Gibbs *Monica Cruz .... Arabella *Sam Claflin .... Philip *Isaac C. Singleton … Marcus *Alyson Stoner ... Penny Jones Jack and Zephyr's crew *San Shella .... Leech *Lejon O. Stewart .... LeJon *M. Scott Shields .... Duncan *Israel Aduramo .... Crippled Man Uncredited *Zoe Saldana … Anamaria